Tales of Remnant
by Xman321
Summary: You don't always see all the sides of a story. (Small additions to A Different Past and Power Within that don't fit into the main stories)
1. The Plan

**I totally stole this off of Emergence. If you haven't read that yet, you should, it's a RWBY Inverted Self-Insert (As in, Fictional Characters go to the real world) and it treats everything realistically.**

 **Anyway, like Emergence's "asides" these are just small things that I cut from stories, or wrote later on to fill in some blanks. This is the later.**

 **One more thing. Here, I write in whatever perspective I so freaking choose.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Story: A Different Past.**

 **Timing: Directly after "Light the Torch".**

 **Status: Canon.**

Roman Torchwick carried the box of dust, anxiety still filling his entire body. The kitty kat and the monkey teen were things he could handle. Seeing Red again was interesting, but again, nothing he couldn't handle. The girl with the swords...okay, maybe a tactical retreat might have been needed there, but she wasn't the biggest threat Roman had encountered that night.

No, that honor went to the purple haired man, named "Trunks". It was an odd name, almost humorous, but there was nothing funny about what he was capable of. His speed was completely unheard of. One second he was miles behind the criminal, and the next he was directly in front of him. He took a shot from his cane full force and didn't even flinch. When he tried to get his new mooks to take care of him, it took him seconds to knock all of them out. Granted, he couldn't expect much from those mutts, but he expected them to keep his attention for at least a minute. It took Red more time to take out the goons he hired from Junior! It was utterly terrifying that such a person existed. Of course, Roman was sure not to show it, he had a reputation to uphold. However, behind his usual wisecracks, there was true fear in his heart.

Once Torchwick had reached the desk that was his destination, he placed down the crate and sighed in relief. It was over, he was safe now.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Or not. Great.

"Whoa!" Roman jumped and turned around, startled. He tried to save face by chuckling slightly, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone here. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…"

"We were expecting...more from you." Said the woman in the red dress, Cinder. Her associates, a girl named Emerald and a young man named Mercury were behind her, the environment covering them in shadows. It was almost as if the universe was trying to hide them, like it was meant to be a surprise to someone watching. Come to think of it, that same effect seemed to occur with Cinder on the night Roman met Ruby…

Roman managed to get out a nervous laugh. "Well, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He pointed out. "Besides, I wasn't anticipating some sort of superman to show up and crash the party."

"Yes, we are aware. He indeed was a surprise."

"Surprise?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're treating this as if it's a minor issue. Aren't you a _wee_ bit worried about how this underwear person's going to affect your precious plan?"

"Not at all." Cinder replied, simply. "Granted, our plan will require a bit of adjusting, but he is nothing more than a small wrench."

"I still don't understand why we're worried about him." Emerald suddenly spoke up, walking out of the shadow. Mercury did the same.

"He's not even that strong." The young man added. "I bet I could take him down with my eyes closed.

"Silence." Cinder demanded, turning her attention to the two kids. Her orange eyes began to glow, which was likely enough to get the two to shut up on it's own. "It's true that in our current state, we stand little chance against our new arrival." Cinder closed her eyes and laughed for a moment. "...but when our goal has been accomplished, his strength will pale in comparison."

"Anyways, Roman…" Cinder continued, turning her attention back towards Torchwick. "We have big plans for you. All we ask for is a little...cooperation."

Roman nodded quickly, before turning around and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, like I have a say in the matter." He muttered.


	2. Power Within Pilot (and Background)

**A/N:** Hello there, it's ryanweston123 again! I'm here since Xman and I thought it would be fun to bring you some backstory on how the idea for Power Within was originally conceived. First I have my original reasoning behind the pairing, then I have the conversation that led to the story pilot, and finally I have the pilot itself!

There are a few quick things to note though, for the sake of explaining this thoroughly. First of all, even though this story can be regarded as the pilot for Power Within, in it's current form it actually has no place in the plot of PW. The reason for this can be explained simply by reading. You'll notice somewhere in the pilot from Gohan's thoughts that in my version of events, Goku had died.

My original idea was for Gohan to somehow enter the RWBY universe AFTER he defeated Cell. This was to set up some potential bonding over the fact that they'd both lost their parents, thereby increasing their personal connection. It was Xman's decision to make the story to start before the Cell games.

That's not to say that a scene similar to this one won't be making an appearance in PW at some point. Keep a watchful eye :)

Secondly, you'll note that yes, I fudged the ages a little! Don't misunderstand me, I am well aware that Gohan is 9 in the manga and 10 (physically 11 due to HTC training) in the anime at the time of the Cell Games. I am also well aware that Ruby is 15 in the show. However, since this was my story, I changed the ages to fit my narrative. This holds true for Power Within as well, Gohan is 12 and Ruby is 14. Do with that information what you will.

Anyway, I've spoken long enough. Time to see how this story all began!

* * *

 **My Original Reasoning (a slightly edited excerpt from a review I left on another DBZ/RWBY crossover that was left unfinished):**

Gohan and Ruby have many similarities between them, and the ways they contrast are perfect as well. Gohan would be great friends with Ruby from the moment they met. He wouldn't judge Ruby for her inevitable social awkwardness when they first meet, and Gohan's enthusiastic personality would go well with hers. Her positivity is just what Gohan needs in his life after the tragedy of Cell, she seems to be able to cheer anyone up. I get the feeling that nobody really likes to listen to Ruby geek out about weapons, they more so just find it cute that she's that enthusiastic about them. Gohan would probably be fascinated though, he always likes learning about new things.

Ruby is innocent, impulsive, and naive. While Gohan shares her innocence off the battlefield, in a fight at this point he is calm, collected, and has experienced the pain of loss. Gohan could possibly train Ruby as Pyrrha does with Jaune, helping to curb her reckless nature in battle and make her into a more skilled warrior. In a deeper sense, Gohan is everything Ruby dreams of being. He is the hero, she would liken him to the main characters in the stories that she got her ideals from, what drives her to be a huntress.

Once she learns of who he is and what he's done, seen him in battle, been around him for a while, I can imagine her getting a small crush on him, but obviously since she's clueless she wouldn't even know herself that she had feelings for him. If at any point he defended her in battle while she was helpless, she'd be even more enamored with him. Gohan would probably be clueless about all of this, just like Goku would be, so it'd mostly be a one sided crush in the beginning. However Gohan would eventually realize that he cares for her deeper than as a friend.

* * *

 **Conversation with Xman which led to pilot creation:**

(A/N: We were talking about some stuff regarding the review I took an excerpt from which you just read. That review was what gave me the idea for a Teen Gohan x Ruby story. Here's roughly how the conversation went after I explained my idea of the pairing to Xman…)

 **Xman:** That's fair. I can see Teen Gohan x Ruby. It's just weird to think of someone YOUNGER than Ruby.

 **Me:** To be fair, Gohan may be 11 (probably would be better to say he's 12 here though, it's been a little while since the Cell Games, maybe his birthday came around), but he acts FAR older than 11. Mentally he's on par with a high schooler, and physically...well, he's on par with anyone realistically. Did a little digging, Teen Gohan is actually almost the exact same height as Ruby. I'm not sure they'd even think to ask how old he was until later on, they'd just assume he was a short dude for their age. By all means he carries himself like a teenager. Ruby's age could also be moved down to 14, that would make things easier to explain.

 **Xman:** I can find that conversation to be as humorous as Bulma asking Goku his age in Dragon Ball. "YOU'RE ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME?!" She cried. Actually, you should put that in your review. You threw some ideas at me, after all.

 **Me:** I'm glad you mentioned that moment, that would be hilarious! It has also inspired me to do a little writing for you. It'll be done in a few minutes :)

 **Xman:** *raises eyebrow in interest*

 **Me:** If he messages me then I'll gladly give him more stuff to work with, I want that story to grow like ADP. That conversation would be so funny. Just imagine, Ruby has little crush on Gohan, and realizes it with the help of Yang. Ruby notices that she never asked Gohan his age, and decides to somehow bring it up in casual conversation. I decided to do this scene myself, I'll give you a little sneak peak of what I would be like as an author :)

Side note before it starts, Gohan has not told Team RWBY about his past yet. Here's how I see it playing out...

* * *

 **Story: Power Within**

 **Timing: Some time after initiation**

 **Status: Semi-Canon**

* * *

 **Story Pilot:**

Ruby realized this would be the perfect time to ask him, so she said, "You know what Gohan, I just realized I've never asked you how old you are!"

Gohan took a second to think about it, but came to the conclusion that he hadn't revealed his age to anyone but Ozpin. "Oh wow, I guess you haven't! To be fair though, things have been somewhat hectic since I got here, I guess we just glossed right over it."

"Yeah you're right, OH OH WAIT DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I want to see if I can guess it!" Gohan was once again amused by her ever present enthusiasm, it was one of his favorite things about her. He gave her a smirk and challenged her.

"Alright then Ruby, but I'll bet you anything you get it wrong." The intelligent young Saiyan knew this would evoke her competitive nature, and he figured this was a perfect opportunity to get back at her for the prank she and Yang had pulled on him last week. Just as his plan required, she fell into the trap.

"Oh really? Well then, if I get it right..." As she took a moment to think on what his punishment would be, she wore the same look Goku did when he had to think too much. Gohan smiled at this as his thoughts drifted back to his family once again. He missed his father dearly, and he wondered how he was doing in Other World. The young Saiyan had begun to notice that his father and Ruby shared many of the same characteristics, maybe that was why he'd been so attached to her for the past few weeks. He was snapped out of his train of thought by that very girl, who'd figured out his punishment.

"Yeah that's it! If you lose, you have to buy me a ton of cookies!" Gohan frowned at this, he had no way to pay for those, and wasn't the best cook.

"But Ruby, I still don't have any money." Ruby's eyes widened and she gave a surprised and embarrassed look, a blush tinging her cheeks a shade of pink. She couldn't believe she had forgotten again that he had no money.

"Oh, that's right, oops! I guess that one slipped my mind. Well, I'll come up with a punishment later, and it'll be awesome!" She gave a mischievous grin, which worried Gohan slightly that if she were to somehow guess his age, he'd have two things to get her back for.

"Sounds good to me, but you might not be as happy once you hear what you've gotta do if you don't guess correctly." Ruby looked to him with a confused expression, she wondered what Gohan could possibly have in store for her. She wasn't too worried, he would probably think of something lame, like having to do his homework for a night.

"Alright, lay it on me Mr. Confident!" Gohan smirked once again. 'Show time', he thought to himself.

"If you don't guess my age, you'll have to text Weiss and tell her you're madly in love with her. And I'll be watching over your shoulder, so you really have to convince her!"

The color slowly drained from Ruby's face. She knew immediately that she had made a huge mistake. She had underestimated Gohan's capacity for mischievousness, and if she got this wrong, it was going to cost her big time.

"WHAT!? THAT WOULD BE THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING EVER! GOHAN ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Gohan burst out laughing at this, and Ruby's blanched white face turned to a blush coupled with a competitive glare. She would NOT back down now, she could do it! Not only would she win, but her punishment for him would be ten times worse now that Gohan had threatened her with this!

"You can't back out of this now Ruby, are you going to guess my age or not?"

At that moment, Ruby began to think harder than she had ever thought in her life. She looked him over, but now was not embarrassed to do so, scrutinizing every detail of his body that might give her a clue. She noticed that Gohan was clearly blushing under her gaze, but pushed that aside in her mind to focus on the task at hand. His height was about the same as her own, but his physical features made him look far closer to an adult. She also knew that he was far more intelligent than her, so maybe he was older? But then again, if there was one key point that Ruby had learned about Gohan so far, it was that there was far more to him than appearances. She wanted to say he was 15, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that said 14 would be more accurate. Anything under 13 was out of the question, since she had deduced that he was a teenager. After a few more seconds of thought, she made a final decision.

"Are you...14?"

Gohan knew that he had tricked her. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

"Well Ruby, you tried your best, but I think we'll be texting Weiss soon." Ruby's face returned to the blanched white look she had before, dreading what was to come. She couldn't believe she had lost the bet. But her question was still left unanswered.

"Ughhh, fine Gohan. But I still want to know, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 12"

Ruby stood there for a second with an emotionless expression, until it hit her what he had said. Her eyes widened and she blushed once again, realizing that she had a crush on a 12 year old.

"YOU'RE TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME? WHAAAAT?!" Gohan stared at her, confused as to why she would have this kind of reaction to his age.

"Is there something wrong Ruby? Did I say something?"

* * *

That, ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of Power Within. This pilot was written sometime in April, Xman told me he'd be writing the story on May 11th, and the first chapter of PW was posted by May 15th.

Never realized he finished the first chapter so quick. 4 days, jeez! If only we had the time to keep that sort of uploading pace now…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the backstory! Now back to working on the next PW chapter for you guys!


	3. Dragon Ball RWBY (PilotPreview)

**So, this is new. And quick. I've actually be producing this in the background for a little bit, just when I want a change from ADP and PW. The concept is simple and it's been done before, but I wanted to give it a shot of my own. Basically, put the RWBY characters, themes, and other stuff into the DB universe. I don't have Goku or Grandpa Gohan in my plans yet, but that's subject to change. I'm posting this to see if there is any intrest in this story. If you like it, keep an eye out for the real story eventually.**

 **Story: Dragon Ball RWBY**

 **Timing: Before all of Dragon Ball, since the girls are the ones that are gonna search for them.**

 **Status: Canon**

* * *

On the base of Mt. Paozu there lay a single home. It wasn't very large, it only held just enough rooms for 3 people to live in, and the structure had certainly seen better days, but it was still a home nonetheless. It wasn't a problem that the building wasn't within the planet's many "Safe Zones". The occupants were as much protection as required to fight off any Grimm who may stray too far from the woods.

The adult of the household, Taiyang Xiao Long, had once served in West City's protection squad, and fought on the front lines against the horrible monsters that threatened to break into the illustrious landscape. The other two occupants were his daughters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. They came from different mothers, but the two sisters were practically inseparable. They stuck together, be it at dinner, doing chores...or in this case, training.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Yang shouted, punctuating each yell with a shot from her shotgun gauntlets, affectionately named "Ember Celica". Ruby, on the other hand was using her speed semblance to her advantage, dodging each shot while inching closer to her sister. The weapon she had in her hands was named Crescent Rose, and it was designed to be part Scythe and part Sniper Rifle. Both girls had designed their weapons on their own, but Ruby's proved to be the most complex.

"You can't dodge forever, Ruby!" Yang smirked, firing another shot out of her gauntlets.

"I won't have to!" Ruby responded, dodging once more. She needed to find an opening in Yang's defense, and soon. She was beginning to exhaust herself, using her semblance at such a rapid pace.

Fortunately, almost immediately as Ruby started to doubt her chances the opening she was looking for revealed itself. Yang's gauntlet rounds finally ran out of bullets, and the blond needed to reload. Figuring it was now or never, the crimsonette dashed behind her elder sister and swung her weapon as hard as she could manage.

Yang was knocked several feet back, landing on her nose. She wasted no time getting back to her feet, showing off by flipping in the air. When she landed, she gave a prideful smile towards her younger sibling. "You're getting really good with that semblance of yours." Yang complemented.

Ruby's determined face evaporated, suddenly being replaced with a goofy grin. "Thanks sis! Dad's been helping me o-!"

BANG!

Ruby was launched into the air, flying back several feet before landing on her back. Her momentum kept her going for a few inches, until she finally stopped. Yang laughed, her arm still outstretched from the blast she fired.

"Ow! No fair, Yang!" Ruby pouted, getting to her feet.

"You've got to stay on your toes, little sister." Yang replied, getting back into her fighting stance. "Not everyone you fight is going to be as nice as me."

"Well, yeah, I know…" Ruby started, before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So this is what you two are up to." Leaning on the side of the back store, a man with a scruffy beard and slicked back hair stood. In his right hand he held an orange sphere with four red stars on it. He was playing with the orb, throwing it in the air and catching it before it could fall back down. When the sisters saw him, they immediately stopped what they were doing and put on wide grins. Ruby immediately dashed over to the man and hugged him.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, ecstatic. "Hi!"

Qrow ruffled her niece's hair with his free hand, before pulling the crimsonette off of him. "It's good to see you too, red." He turned his head towards Yang. "You too, firecracker."

Yang waved, as her gauntlets transformed into bracelets. She walked over to her sister and uncle, giving Qrow a quick hug. "What are you doing here, old man?" She jokingly asked, smirking.

Qrow suddenly frowned. "I thought I told you, don't call me old." Without warning, Qrow shoved her eldest niece to the ground. Ruby snickered, and Qrow's smile returned. "...but to answer your question…" He explained, raising the orb in his hand to show it off to the two sisters.

"Whooah…" Ruby noted. "What's that thing!"

"I'm not quite sure." Qrow responded. "I found this thing in my floorboards just the other day. At first I thought it was just some weird colored rock, but when I examined it a bit more I noticed something."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as she got to her feet, dusting off her clothes. She focused on the rock for a moment, and realised what her uncle was talking about. "It's got an aura!"

"Yeah, but it's weird." Ruby added. "It's nothing like ours."

"I was hoping to talk to Tai about this thing, but he doesn't appear to be here." Qrow explained. "What happened?"

"Dad went out to get groceries." Yang shrugged. "Nothing big."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "...and he left you two all alone. Doesn't seem like his style."

"Yeah, well dad's starting to loosen up and is letting us take care of ourselves." Ruby revealed.

Qrow smiled. "Good for him. He's been on edge ever since…" Qrow suddenly stopped talking, and stared at the floor. Everyone followed his example for a minute, knowing exactly what their uncle was talking about.

"It's okay, Qrow." Yang solemnly broke the silence. "It's been years since then. We're over it. Right, Ruby?"

Ruby didn't answer, and kept staring at the floor.

"Ruby? You alright?" Yang asked again, getting concerned. The hooded girl quickly lifted her head up and smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Yang." She lied.

 _Thus I kindly scatter._

"Well…" Qrow started, getting to his feet. "Don't mind me, get back to your training session. I'll just sit inside and wait for Tai."

"Okay!" Ruby said, jumping to her feet and taking out Crescent Rose. "Where were we, Yang?" She asked, her determined face returning from earlier.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I was kicking your butt." Yang smirked, her bracelets turning back into gauntlets.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it!" Ruby complained.

"Not my fault you let down your guard."

Ruby growled and cocked her weapon. In a flash she dashed towards her sister, and their battle restarted.

* * *

The forest wasn't exactly put together by mother nature with cars in mind, but that didn't phase Weiss Schnee. Even though the bumps and sticks of the "track" were ruining the car she was driving, (A fact she was not looking forward to explaining to her father.) she kept pressing onward. She knew the object she was looking for was close by. She knew it!

Eventually, the heiress got tired of driving around mostly aimlessly, and parked the car. She got outside of the vehicle and pulled out the circular machine she had in her pocket. The screen was a dark green, with lines around it like graph paper. Near the edge of the screen there was an orange circle, that stood out among all of the green. Weiss pushed the button on the top of the device, and everything seemed to zoom in and grow bigger. The ball stayed on screen, although it was slightly cut off at the edge.

"I know it's somewhere around here…" Weiss muttered. "...but where?!"

Weiss was about to get back in the car and continue on her search, but she stopped when she heard a growl.

"Grimm. Of course." Weiss groaned, taking out Myrtenaster and spinning the dial on the hilt, using just enough force to make sure it landed on the blue color. Ice dust.

Quickly, Weiss got into the stance that she had practiced several times beforehand. She waited, quietly, for whatever grimm she had heard to reveal itself, but nothing happened. Weiss was about to stop and get back to searching, when she heard a horrible crash from behind her.

Weiss turned around in a flash, and was greeted by a Beowolf, standing on the now crushed car. Weiss gasped, and had to hold herself back from attacking the monster wildly. "Remember your training." She reminded herself. "I can't allow myself to attack out of turn."

The Beowolf lunged at the heiress, and Weiss swiftly dodged the attack. She smirked, as the grimm rolled on the ground and tried to get back to it's feet. In a flash, Weiss launched herself at the monster, stabbing in in the chest. Instantly, the beowolf slumped down and faded away, dead.

The heiress smirked, satisfied but annoyed. She took a look at the destroyed vehicle that had taken her to this point. She frowned, knowing that she'd have to somehow find the rest of the orbs on foot. Then she noticed the glowing red eyes from behind the trees.

Weiss sighed and held Myrtenaster in front of her. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Are you intrested? Let me know in a review. I still won't put them ahead of Power Within and A Different Past? But I'll make it a little more of a priority if enough support is shown.**


	4. Short Mystery Preview

**Hi, it's me again! This is another quick one, an idea that's been in my head for awhile and I wanted to put it to "paper". However, this idea would be far into he future, and I don't want to possible spoil it. So, I will NOT be telling you which story this is from. I have also been intentionally vague in several spots. Don't read into it to much since remember, this is all subject to change, and heck, you might have guessed wrong anyway. So...enjoy.**

* * *

Urk...Ugh...argh…" Piccolo sputtered, trying to retrieve even the slightest bit of air into his lungs, but the pink hand crushing his throat was preventing him from making any progress. No matter what the namekian did, the monster in front of him was unrelentless. The former demon king was powerless to this new threat.

Majin Buu.

"Heh...heh…" Majin Buu cackled as he saw the namekian's life force start to fade. He clenched his hand tighter, just to make sure that Piccolo wouldn't be getting a hint of oxygen. He could have just crushed his opponent's neck, but Buu figured that wouldn't be nearly as fun. He was sick and tired of waiting for the strong opponent the spikey haired warrior from before had promised him. If this opponent wouldn't show himself, then someone else was going to have to entertain them.

Piccolo looked into the monster's black silted eyes, and saw no remorse or mercy. Only pure madness and evil. He knew the monster was deliberately taking it's time to kill him, but he was powerless to fight back against it's awesome power. Even if he did have the strength to fight back, it would just regenerate and keep fighting. He looked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, desperately hoping the doors would open soon enough, that a new warrior would emerge and defeat Buu, but it never seemed to come. Eventually Piccolo's vision began to fade, and his eyes started to close.

Then air suddenly filled his lungs.

He was no longer being held by the neck. He was falling to the ground far below, he could tell that much. Quickly, he used his ki to prevent his descent, and then opened his eyes to discover what had caused the monster to let go. What he saw was the monster that was killing him before unharmed, but bewildered and looking to his left. Piccolo followed the monster's eyes and found a large red ki blast fading into the distance.

He turned his head in the opposite direction and found the source of the blast on Dende's lookout. A small girl, with short hair that was somehow half dark red and a white blond. She wore a blue vest, with a yellow outline popping out, as well as a small black bra covering her chest. The white pants she had on were held up by a light blue sash, and black boots and wristbands completed the look. A burning white aura was blazing around her, making her appear to glow in pure power. She had a deadly look on her face, as she flew into the air to meet Buu.

"Alright, Majin Buu…" She finally spoke, sounding as if two people had addressed the monster in sync. Her serious expression transformed into a prideful smirk as she took out a red and black sword that was held in her sash and held it with both hands, in front of her. "...you're fighting ME now."

* * *

 **:) That is all, I cannot wait to get to this point and properly explain it.**


End file.
